Shinigami Saikyou POWER Katteisen
by kuro lunatic
Summary: Soul society ngadain turnamen shinigami terkuat. sorry kalo summary jelek, nggak jago bikin summry. ::YAOI:: R&R One-Shot


I don't own Bleach !!! Bleach punya om Kubo Tite!!!! Kalo aku yang punya, pasti nggak akan jadi popular kayak gini!!

Warning : YAOI!! Yang nggak suka masih bisa klik back button. Yang memiliki hati baik, silahkan review cerita ini baik berupa kritik, saran, dan lain-lain yang bisa aku jadiin pelajaran buat fanfic aku selanjutnya

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seperti biasa, kapten cebol dari divisi 10 duduk tenang di meja kerjanya ditemani tumpukan kertas-kertas tugasnya, sebotol tinta, secangkir teh hijau, dan…

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU~"

…teriakan cempreng fukutaichou-nya… Toushirou yang lagi minum kontan kesedak & batuk-batuk.

"Taichou nggak apa-apa?" sebagai fukutaichou yang baik (?) Matsumoto mencemaskan keadaan taichou-nya itu.

"'NGGAK APA-APA' MBAH-MU!? ORANG KESEDAK KAYAK GITU MASIH DITANYA NGGAK APA-APA?!"

"Ehe… Sumimasen…" kata Matsumoto "Ngomong-ngomongtaichou,udah dengarbelum?Pastibelum,kan?Nggakusahbohong,taichoupastibelumtau,kan?" Matsumoto bicara super cepat secepat shinkasen. Toushirou sweatdrop.

"Tau gimana kalo kau nggak bilang tentang apa. Dan gimana aku bisa bohong kalo kau sendiri nggak ngasih aku kesempatan untuk bicara?!" Nada suara Toushirou meninggi.

Matsumoto diam. Toushirou batuk-batuk lagi.

"Jadi, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Toushirou.

"Soutaichou ngadain Turnamen Shinigami Terkuat hari ini"

"Terus?"

"Taichou nggak ikutan?"

"Ogah"

"Ikutan, dong taichou, ya, ya, ya?" Matsumoto mencoba memakai jurus _puppy eyes _miliknya yang jelas-jelas nggak ngaruh sama Toushirou.

"Nggak. Ngerepotin"

Matsumoto manyun. Dia mikirin cara yang tepat buat ngebujuk taichou-nya. Di otaknya udah tersusun berbagai macam alasan, tapi dia harus mikirin yang paling tepat. Daripada nanti taichou-nya marah trus dia diusir… ya, nggak? Dari berbagai macam cara yang dia pikirin, akhirnya dia mutusin pake cara yang satu ini.

"Taichou~"

"Aku nggak akan ikutan"

"Bukan itu, kok…"

"Jadi apa?"

"Hinamori-chan dan Ichigo juga ikutan, lho~"

"………….."

"Taichou?" Matsumoto membuat nada bicaranya se-innocent mungkin. Padahal dalam hati udah ketawa-tawa karna ada kemungkinan cara yang ini berhasil.

"……………"

"……………"

"…………aku ikut……." Akhirnya Toushirou kalah. Dia menjawab dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Matsumoto ketawa-tawa sendiri, dalam hati tentunya…

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Matsumoto dan Toushirou sekarang berada di _Gotei 13 Mansion_, tempat pertarungan pertama diselenggarain. Cara yang Matsumoto pake untuk ngebujuk Toushirou memang ampuh, yaitu menggunakan dua orang teratas dari _Toushirou no Taisetsu na Hito-tachi_. Yaitu _His Precious Sister _dan _His Beloved Boyfriend_.

Yup! Mata anda nggak salah liat. Ichigo itu adalah _Beloved Boyfriend _bagi sang kapten cebol itu. Hubungan mereka udah cukup lama & seantreo Soul Society udah tau hal itu. Siapa lagi biangnya kalo bukan Matsumoto Rangiku, _JyuuBan Tai No Fukutaichou_ yang secara (mungkin) nggak sengaja mergokin mereka lagi…….**(untuk ini, para readers yang terhormat, bebas memikirkan apa aja)**, dan sejak itu gossip tentang mereka berdua jadi bahan perbincangan di seluruh Soul Society selama **1 BULAN LEBIH!!! **Bahkan Ichigo diinterogasi sama beberapa kapten yang memang nganggap Toushirou itu anaknya, cucunya, dll. Bahkan sampai sempat dikarantina sama Ukitake & Kyouraku!!

Oke, Back To Story. Pertarungan pertama antara Zaraki Kenpachi & Kurosaki Ichigo vs Sajin Komamura & Soi Fon. Pembawa acaranya adalah Kon & Yamada Hanatarou. Di turnamen ini bakal jadi 2 vs 2 dengan pairing yang diacak.

Toushirou udah jelas cemas dengan keadaan Ichigo, secara lawannya dua orang kapten dan pasangannya Kenpachi yang jelas-jelas lebih suka untuk lawan Ichigo ketimbang jadi pasangan Ichigo. Samar-samar Toushirou bisa dengar suara Ichigo.

"INGAT!! Sekarang aku ini TEMANMU!! Dan lawan kita adalah MEREKA!! BUKAN AKU!!"

"Aku bisa melawan kalian bertiga"

"AKU YANG NGGAK BISA!! POKOKNYA LAWAN KITA MEREKA BERDUA!!" Ichigo betul-betul nggak capek teriak-teriak ngingatin Kenpachi kayak gitu…

Secara nggak sengaja Ichigo ngeliat ke arah Toushirou. Padahal di situ ada banyak yang nonton, tapi si rambut duren itu masih bisa ngeliat Toushirou. Entah gimana caranya kalo kita ngingat tinggi Toushirou & di sekitarnya ada BANYAK shinigami yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi dari si pendek itu, ato mungkin juga kalo udah menyangkut soal Toushirou, apapun nggak mustahil bagi Ichigo… Ichigo masih sempat-sempatnya senyum ke Toushirou sampai tiba-tiba….

"…BATTLE START!!!"

Ichigo yang kaget karna tiba-tiba Kon teriak kayak gitu udah jelas jadi sasaran empuk Soi Fon sementara Komamura ngincar Kenpachi. Itulah akibatnya kalo ngalihin pandangan waktu mau bertarung…

Tapi Ichigo masih bisa ngelak dari serangan Soi Fon…

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya pertarungan pertama selesai juga dengan Kenpachi-Ichigo sebagai pemenang. Sementara Komamura-Soi Fon dibawa ke divisi 4 gara-gara `kebrutalan` Kenpachi…

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Antara tiap pertandingan ada waktu istirahat. Ichigo nggak sia-siain waktu ini untuk ketemu dengan _JyuuBan Tai Taichou_. Ichigo ketemu dengan Toushirou di dekat _Forest of Dead Soul_, tempat pertandingan selanjutnya bakal diadain.

"Oooiiii!!! Toushirou!!!" Ichigo teriak-teriak manggil Toushirou.

"…Kurosaki…"

Toushirou memang masih manggil Ichigo pake nama keluarganya kecuali di saat-saat tertentu. Ichigo sempat protes, tapi akhirnya setuju juga. Sebagai gantinya, Toushirou nggak koreksi cara Ichigo manggil dia lagi.

"Dari tadi kucari-cari, rupanya ada di sini"

"Lukamu…nggak apa-apa?" Toushirou memandang Ichigo dengan cemas. Di pertandingan pertama tadi, Ichigo kena kidou-nya Soi Fon dengan telak.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Tadi udah disembuhin Hanatarou" Ichigo tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu dan tersenyum jahil "Kau mencemaskanku, ya?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!!" Toushirou tiba-tiba berteriak. Matanya berkaca-kaca, membuat Ichigo kaget. "Apa kau tak tahu seberapa kuatnya kidou kapten?! Dan kau maju untuk menerima kidou itu begitu saja!! Kau tak tahu seberapa cemasnya aku!! Dan cara bicaramu itu seolah-olah kalau itu bukan hal yang besar! Padahal aku sangat mencemaskanmu…"

Toushirou menggenggam erat _kimono _Ichigo. Dia memang merasa bersalah karna telah membuat Toushirou cemas hingga seperti ini. Tapi dia juga merasa senang karna Toushirou begitu mencemaskannya. Tanpa sadar Ichigo tersenyum lagi.

"Gomen ne, Toushirou" Ichigo memeluk Toushirou. "Tapi aku senang"

"Kenapa?" Toushirou mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Ichigo. Matanya yang indah tersebut masih berkaca-kaca, kerutan di alisnya menghilang, pipinya agak memerah dan pandangannya menyiratkan keingintahuan.

'_Kawaiii' _Cuma itu yang terlintas di benak Ichigo. Alih-alih jawab pertanyaan Toushirou, dia malah cuma ngeliatin Toushirou…

"Ichigo?" tanya Toushirou lagi.

Ichigo udah betul-betul kesenangan karna kali ini Toushirou manggil dia bukan pake nama keluarga. Dasar shotakon… **-author kena getsuga tenshou telak-**

"Karena… akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama dan kau juga begitu mengkhawatirkanku…" Ichigo memeluk Toushirou lebih erat lagi. "Dan tadi kau juga memanggil namaku…"

"…bodoh…" Toushirou membenamkan wajahnya ke badan Ichigo. Ichigo dapat sedikit melihat wajah Toushirou yang memerah.

"Tapi itu yang kau suka dariku, kan?"

Ichigo mengangkat wajah Toushirou agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah Toushirou benar-benar merah, dan tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

'_Dia benar-benar manis… kalo aku cium dia, apa dia bakal marah?' _Ichigo mulai berpikir yang nggak-nggak. Sebetulnya dia pingin yang lebih dari ciuman, tapi sikon-nya nggak pas…

Akhirnya Ichigo mutusin untuk nyium Toushirou. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Toushirou. Toushirou membalas perbuatan Ichigo dengan menjinjitkan kakinya, matanya tertutup dan bibirnya agak terbuka, menunggu Ichigo. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Jarak antara bibir mereka tinggal beberapa senti, hingga…

"TAICHOU~"

…sebuah suara cempreng seperti di awal cerita mengganggu mereka…

Secara reflek Toushirou mendorong Ichigo. Dan malang bagi Ichigo, Toushirou nggak mengontrol tenaganya dan… Ichigo terlempar lumayan jauh dengan cara mendarat kepala duluan…

"Ah!! Kurosaki!! Maaf!!!" Toushirou berlari untuk menolong korban keganasan tenaganya itu….

"Taichou, peserta di pertandingan ke dua udah diumumin. Taichou berpasangan dengan Hinamori-chan" Kata Matsumoto tanpa meduliin Ichigo yang terlempar dan Toushirou yang panik.

"Lawannya siapa?" Tanya Ichigo yang udah ditolong sama Toushirou, cuma bantu berdiri doang sih…

"Aku dan Orihime" Matsumoto menjawab dengan nada ceria.

"Rasanya aku tahu ini kerjaan siapa…" Gumam Ichigo.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

"Akhirnya kita tiba di pertandingan ke dua!!" Teriak Kon dengan semangat '45.

"Dan peserta di pertandingan kali ini adalah…" Hanatarou juga nggak kalah semangat dari Kon. "Kapten dari divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou dan wakil kapten divisi 5, Hinamori Momo"

"Melawan Inoue Orihime dan Matsumoto Rangiku!!!" Kon betul-betul kesenangan waktu bacain ini.

"Untunglah aku berpasangan dengan Hitsugaya-kun, bukan melawanmu" kata Hinamori lega.

"Kaunya saja yang lemah" balas Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya-kun, jangan terlalu keras dengan kami, ya" Pinta Orihime.

"Ya, taichou. Tolong jangan terlalu sadis" tambah Matsumoto.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya. BATTLE START!!" Kon seenaknya motong pembicaraan.

Mendengar aba-aba, Toushirou dan Hinamori langsung mengekuarkan _shikai _mereka. Pertarungan kali ini tidak begitu lama, dan tidak ada kerusakan yang begitu parah, hanya beberapa tempat yang membeku dan hangus terbakar…

Pertandingan ke dua dimenangkan oleh Hitsugaya Toushirou-Hinamori Momo.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah pertandingan Yoruichi-Byakuya melawan Mayuri-Ishida yang diadakan di _Rukongai_.

"Rasanya pasangan di pertandingan kali ini nggak saling akrab" kata Ichigo.

"Ini kerjaannya Kon, kan?" jawab Toushirou.

"…pastinya…"

Pertandingan kali ini betul-betul selesai dengan sangat cepat. Dan dimenangkan oleh pasangan Shihouin Yoruichi-Kuchiki Byakuya.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

"…pertandingan selanjutnya aku lagi…" gumam Toushirou

"Lawannya siapa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil melingakarkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Toushirou yang anehnya nggak ditolak sama Toushirou. Padahal mereka lagi di tengah-tengah kerumunan shinigami yang mau nonton pertandingan.

"Kuchiki-taichou dan adiknya"

"Byakuya dan Rukia, ya… lalu pasanganmu siapa?"

"Abarai"

"Jadi kali ini dengan Renji, ya. Padahal aku ingin berpasangan denganmu"

"..............."

"Kok diam?"

"E, Eh? Ng, nggak ada apa-apa, kok" Walaupun bilangnya 'nggak apa-apa', tapi keliatan jelas kalo Toushirou panik, ntah karna apa. "Pertandingan selanjutnya udah mau dimulai. Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Toushirou"

"Hmm?"

"Ganbatte" Ichigo mencium kening Toushirou, membuat wajah kapten termuda itu memerah. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Toushirou hanya mengangguk sekali, dan bershunpo ke tempat pertandingan selanjutnya, _Court Of Pure Souls_.

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Pertandingan keempat selesai dengan pemenang Toushirou-Renji. Alasan Byakuya-Rukia kalah sebetulnya betul-betul konyol, yaitu Byakuya nggak bisa ngikutin pertandingan keempat gara-gara kepleset kulit pisang dan harus dirawat di divisi 4 (-_-;)…

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Tanpa menunggu lama, pertandingan final, yaitu pertandingan kelima langsung diadakan setelah mendapat kabar tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Byakuya. Pasangan di pertandingan kelima adalah Ichigo-Renji melawan Toushirou-Kenpachi. Bisa dibayangkan betapa kagetnya Ichigo yang udah ngarapin paling nggak di pertandingan final dia bisa berpasangan dengan Toushirou. Bertempat di _Soukyoku_.

"Kurosaki, Abarai, jangan segan-segan menggunakan bankai kalian karna aku juga takkan segan-segan kepada kalian"

"Kalau itu maumu, Hitsugaya-taichou"

"Aku dan Renji takkan kalah!"

"Itu kita lihat nanti, Ichigo!" Kenpachi kayaknya betul-betul kesenangan bisa lawan Ichigo.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga di babak final…" Hanatarou membawa acara.

"BATTLE START!!!" Kon dengan seenaknya motong kalimat Hanatarou….

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Setelah pertandingan yang cukup lama, akhirnya pertandingan selesai juga… Seluruh daerah _Soukyoku_ udah jadi arena ice skating. Pemenang turnamen ini adalah pasangan Ichigo-Renji. Sebetulnya hasilnya seri, dan hadiahnya bakal dibagi dua, tapi Toushirou & Kenpachi nggak berminat dengan hadiahnya.

Saat penyerahan hadiah, hadiah yang diserahkan Kon terbungkus oleh kertas pembungkus. Atas saran Rukia, Ichigo & Renji sepakat untuk buka hadiah itu sama-sama dengan Toushirou & Kenpachi. Ichigo membuka kertas pembungkus secara perlahan, dan sedikit demi sedikit wujud hadiah tersebut tampak. Setelah hadiahnya terbuka seluruhnya, mereka terdiam. Karna hadiahnya adalah…

SEBUAH PATUNG KON MADE IN KON DENGAN BADAN MANUSIA YANG BEROTOT!!!!

Karna merasa barang itu bakal bawa sial, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Toushirou, dan Kenpachi menghancurkan benda terkutuk itu tanpa memedulikan suara tangisan sang model & pembuat patung yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kon itu sendiri….

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Setelah insiden perusakan patung, Ichigo langsung diseret Kenpachi ke divisi 11 untuk selesain pertandingan yang seri tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Renji bertanya pada Toushirou yang kelihatannya nggak peduli dengan Ichigo yang diseret Kenpachi.

"Apanya?"

"Ichigo. Apa tidak apa-apa dia ke divisi 11? Bukankah kalian sudah lama tak bertemu?" Kali ini Rukia yang nanya.

"Aku tak bisa membatasi kebebasannya. Lagipula Zaraki juga sudah lama ingin bertarung lagi dengan Kurosaki. Dan dia tak mungkin puas dengan hasil seri. Jadi kupikir 10aka pa-apa. Lagipula Kurosaki pasti akan menemuiku di kantorku nanti"

o-----B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

Seperti biasa, lampu ruangan kapten divisi 10 masih menyala meski hari sudah mulai larut. Pemilik ruangan itu masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya seperti tak ada terjadi apa-apa hari ini. Karena udara dingin adalah kesukaannya, dia membiarkan jendela ruangan itu terbuka sehingga angin dingin berhembus ke dalam ruangan.

"Yo! Toushirou" Sebuah suara yang datang dari arah jendela mau tak mau membuat Toushirou melihatnya. Dan dia menemukan sosok yang paling ingin dia jumpai selama ini, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichigo, jangan hanya duduk di pinggir jendela. Masuklah. Tapi kau harus menunggu sebentar hingga pekerjaanku selesai"

Ichigo langsung menuruti perintah Toushirou dan mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau kerja hingga larut malam nggak baik untuk kesehatan"

"Tinggal dikit lagi, kok. Kau sendiri pasti capek, kan? Seharian berada di divisi 11. Kau bisa beristirahat sebentar di sini"

"Akan kulakukan, tapi jangan memaksakan diri" Ichigo mencium pipi Toushirou yang dibalas oleh Toushirou dengan cara yang sama.

"Aku tahu"

Ichigo berjalan ke arah sofa dan merebahkan badannya di sana.

Setelah beberapa saat, Toushirou menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Dia membereskan peralatan kerjanya dan berjalan ke sofa tempat dimana Ichigo beristirahat. Tapi Toushirou hanya mendapatkan shinigami pengganti itu tertidur, suatu pemandangan yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Toushirou lalu menutup jendela kantornya yang sedari tadi dibuka dan mencari selimut di salah satu laci lemari. Dia membawa selimut itu ke tempat Ichigo, dan meyelimuti Ichigo. Agak lama Toushirou mengamati wajah Ichigo. Hingga akhirnya dia mencium bibir kekasihnya.

Sadar akan perbuatannya, dia bermaksud menghentikan ciuman itu. Tapi Toushirou kalah cepat dengan sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dan mengangkatnya hingga Toushirou berada di atas Ichigo. Sepasang mata berwarna coklat menatap sepasang mata berwarna hijau. Dan pemilik mata berwarna coklat tersebut tersenyum nakal.

"Ku, Kurosaki! Lepaskan aku

"Bukankah kau yang lebih dulu memulainya?"

"Ichigo!!"

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi duduk dengan Toushirou di pangkuannya.

"Ichi—"

Sebelum Toushirou menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo memotongnya dengan cara menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Toushirou sementara kedua tangan Ichigo memeluk Toushirou. Tak beberapa lama, bibir Ichigo menciumi leher Toushirou, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"I, Ichi…go…jangan disini…"

"Tak apa-apa" Ichigo berbisik.

"Bagaimana…kalau nanti…ada yang melihat…"

"Tenang saja" Ichigo berhenti menciumi Toushirou dan menatap mata Toushirou. "Atau mungkin kau tidak menginginkanku?"

"Bukan begitu!!"

"Kalau begitu, tak ada masalah, bukan?" Ichigo mendorong Toushirou ke sofa. Toushirou mencium bibir Ichigo, dan Ichigo melepas _shihakusou _Toushirou.

o------B-----L-----E-----A-----C-----H-----o

A/N : Akhirnya fic ini siap juga. Aku betul-betul nggak nyangka aku bisa buat yang kayak gini. Bagi orang yang mau bermurah hati memberika saran, kritik, dan sebagainya, silakan klik ijo-ijo di bawah ini.


End file.
